


The Dying Flicker

by freyja94



Category: B1A4
Genre: F/M, OC, Oneshot, Romance, Sliceoflife, bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyja94/pseuds/freyja94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari perkenalan di sebuah Komunitas Sketsa. Emma (OC) bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat perasaannya timbul tenggelam. Semuanya, interaksinya bergerak dalam kecepatan ekspres. Hingga Emma sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang kini masih berharap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Flicker

Ini berawal saat kami mengadakan pertemuan Komunitas Sketsa untuk kesekian kalinya. Kala itu ada seorang laki-laki yang baru saja bergabung. Sejujurnya aku bukanlah orang yang pandai membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai. Jadi kurasa tanggung jawab untuk perkenalan diri dan orientasi bagi anggota baru bukanlah bagianku, meskipun aku juga merupakan pengurus aktif dari Komunitas ini. Tetapi entah kenapa sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan, semua mata tertuju padaku, seakan memohon padaku untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Mungkin karena melihat umur kami yang tidak jauh berbeda (Lalu apa hubungannya?). Akhirnya aku hanya meminta laki-laki itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Segera setelah kupersilakan memperkenalkan diri, ia segera memperkenalkan dirinya dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan, sejujurnya hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menambahkan lelucon di sana-sini di sela perkenalannya, yang tentu saja sukses membuat anggota lain tergelak. Sesaat setelah ia selesai memperkenalkan diri aku segera menghampiri dia dan menepuk bahunya ringan, “Selamat Datang dalam Komunitas Sketsa, Baro!”.

*

Selama 2 minggu Baro bergabung dengan Komunitas Sketsa, aku merasa dia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Supel dan teman berbincang yang menyenangkan. Mungkin karena jarak umur kami yang tidak terlalu berjauhan, aku merasa nyaman untuk membicarakan berbagai topik dengannya. Tidak perlu menambahkan drama di sana-sini, karena ini wajar saja, anggota lainnya memiliki rentang usia yang cukup jauh denganku, yang paling dekat saja sekitar 10 tahun, sehingga kadang sulit mencari topik yang sesuai. Namun entah sejak kapan, anggota lain mulai menyindir kami berdua. Mereka bilang bahwa kami cocok bersama. Oke, sejujurnya ini terdengar menggelikan, cocok bersama? Bagaimana bisa? Aku merasa tidak ambil pusing, jadi aku tetap bersikap biasa saja dengan Baro. Baro sendiri? Entahlah aku rasa sikapnya denganku juga sama dengan yang lainnya.

*

Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang Komunitas Sketsa kami. Komunitas kami memiliki pertemuan rutin, yang biasanya diadakan 2 kali seminggu, Senin dan Kamis. Namun tentunya dalam mengunjungi tempat berkumpul kami tidak harus dalam jadwal pertemuan itu. Bisa kapanpun. Bahkan aku sendiri merasa bahwa tempat berkumpul kami merupakan rumah kedua bagiku. Tempat berkumpulnya sendiri merupakan rumah sederhana, yang hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan. Ruang berkumpul dan toilet. Awalnya rumah tersebut merupakan rumah dari pendiri Komunitas Sketsa. Namun semenjak ia telah tiada, kami dipercayakan untuk tetap mempergunakannya sebagai tempat berkumpul selama Komunitas Sketsa masih berjalan.  
Komunitas kami saat ini hanya beranggotakan 12 orang. Itupun sudah termasuk Baro. Tetapi kami banyak melakukan kegiatan, seperti outing untuk menggali inspirasi dan juga mengadakan pameran kecil-kecilan. Minggu depan kami juga akan mengadakan outing. Ini merupakan kegiatan pertama yang diikuti oleh Baro selama ia bergabung dengan Komunitas Sketsa, setelah sebelumnya dia hanya ikut berkumpul dan membuat sketsa harian saja.  
Outing ini akan diadakan di sebuah bukit di kota kami tinggal. Di bukit tersebut kami akan berkemah selama 2 hari satu malam. Segala persiapan yang dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan kegiatan tersebut sudah kami siapkan seminggu sebelumnya.

*

Outing kami hari itu berjalan lancar. Klasik layaknya kegiatan luar ruangan lainnya, kami berkumpul di sekitar api unggun, bertukar cerita dan rahasia terkecil kami. Saat itulah Baro mengakui hal mengejutkan. Ia mengakui sedang tertarik dengan seseorang. Sontak semua orang menyindir-nyindir aku. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengatakan bahwa masih banyak anggota lainnya juga yang juga dekat dengannya dan lagi ia tidak mengatakan spesifik orang tersebut ada di Komunitas Sketsa. Oke, sejujurnya bohong kalau saat itu aku tidak merasakan sesuatu. Aku merasa wajahku menghangat. Aku sadar ini bukan karena api unggunnya terlalu panas. Tapi aku tetap menyalahkan suasana yang saat itu memudahkan perasaan romansa muncul. Api unggun + malam + adu kejujuran? Siapa tidak terlarut.  
Semenjak kegiatan outing itu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baro. Ia banyak melirik ke arahku dan menjadi canggung jika sedang bicara denganku. Oke salahkan kegiatan itu jika aku terlalu sensitif atau bahkan bias. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan interaksi kami yang tidak seleluasa sebelumnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengonfrontasi Baro. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah 21 tahun. Ada apa dengan sikap malu-malunya ini.  
Saat kutanya tentang sikapnya. Tahu apa yang reaksinya? Wajahnya memerah. Ya memerah seperti tomat. Dan dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gagap. Baro dan gagap? Rasanya bukan kombinasi yang pernah aku temukan ada pada Baro selama 3 minggu kami berteman. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya yang tidak jelas, aku menanyakan ulang pertanyaanku. Namun jawaban selanjutnya justru membuatku tertular warna mukanya. Kini aku yang merasakan wajahku memerah.  
Baro bilang, dia tertarik padaku.

*

Semenjak pengakuannya, Baro mulai mengirimiku pesan singkat. Mulai dari menanyakan kegiatan komunitas atau hanya sekedar menanyakan kegiatan harianku. Sejujurnya aku mulai merasa bahwa Baro mulai melakukan pendekatan yang aku sendiri masih tidak yakin mengarah kemana. Pada awalnya aku masih bersikap kasual terhadap pesan-pesannya. Hingga pada suatu hari, Baro mulai mengantarku pulang selepas kegiatan Komunitas.  
Berawal dari antar-jemput menuju Komunitas, Baro mulai mengajakku melakukan kegiatan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Komunitas. Menonton sinema, misalnya. Awalnya aku masih tidak menaruh prasangka apa-apa terhadap Baro. Tapi semakin lama, pesan singkat yang Baro kirimkan mulai intens. Seintens ajakannya untuk melakukan kegiatan berdua. Hal ini mulai memunculkan ketertarikanku pada Baro. Aku mulai menaruh harapan pada Baro. Aku yang biasanya masih bisa berpikir rasional, mulai merasa bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sedalam yang aku rasakan saat itu.

*

Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku dekat dengan Baro tanpa status yang jelas. Pesan yang ia kirimkan sudah semakin berkurang intensitasnya. Namun kini aku yang semakin giat mengiriminya pesan setiap hari. Aku mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa ada hari dimana ia tidak mengirimiku pesan sama sekali. Aku juga tidak menyadari bahwa konten pesannya semakin terdengar hambar. Trivial.  
Hingga saat pertemuan Komunitas Sketsa kami yang kesekian. Saat itu sama dengan hari dimana Baro pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat berkumpul kami. Ia datang saat semua anggota sudah berkumpul. Aku yang saat itu masih berfokus menyelesaikan sebuah sketsa tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Saat ia masuk dan menyapa yang lain, beberapa hal tampak sama seperti sebelumnya, hari pertamanya. Semua mata tertuju padaku, namun pesan samar yang kutangkap kali ini tidak seperti hari itu, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan mereka. Simpati? Entahlah. Tapi saat aku melihat kearah pintu masuk. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang terasa seperti deja vu. Ya, ada yang familiar dengan kejadian ini. Kali ini bukan bagianku untuk memperkenalkan anggota baru. Kali ini bagian Baro. Dan Baro bilang, anggota baru itu kekasihnya.  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, saya tau kalau cerita ini masih jelek banget, endingnya terkesan maksa dan flow di akhirnya terlalu buru-buru. Ada beberapa detail yang seperti tidak penting dimasukkan semisal keadaan Komunitas, tapi saya Cuma ingin menunjukkan kalau di komunitasnya itu banyak kegiatan dan kumpul-kumpul yang mungkin aja bikin Baro dan OC tambah intens berinteraksi (dan berharap pembaca bisa ngebayangin sendiri gimana interaksinya). Sejujurnya ini berasal dari cerita saya sendiri yang kurang lebih memiliki inti cerita yang sama, jadi sesuai judulnya kalo ini tuh kaya percikan sementara aja, dimana hubungan OC dan Baro ini bisa dekat karena adanya moment2 tertentu dalam hidup mereka. Tapi momen itu ga cukup kuat buat bikin rasa tertariknya Baro ke Emma bertahan lama. Maaf ya untuk salah-salah kata atau plotnya yang masih simpel dan kurang rapi. Baru pertama kali bikin, jadi saya SANGAT memohon atas masukkannya ya. Terima kasih juga udah mampir ^^


End file.
